


dissolve the contours of her face into an amorphous figment

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, POV Second Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Season 2 episode 4, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/F, season 2 episode 7, slight breathplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 你想告訴她事情，然而她的倩影已經開始消逝。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 5





	dissolve the contours of her face into an amorphous figment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suika28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suika28/gifts).
  * A translation of [dissolve the contours of her face into an amorphous figment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033894) by [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen). 



> 嘗試融合了Villanelle在204和207的感受。

有些時刻你思考事情；有些時刻你則不，因為你試圖去感受事情。

你甩上公寓大門，站在廊間被女人親吻。她說她的名字是Tiffany，但你認為這不是重點。另一位女人，你猜是Marie，褪著你的大衣。她的手臂從後方摟住你腰部，她的唇瓣蹭過你後頸。

「咬我，」你呢喃，因為你試圖去感受事情。

你扯著她們，或她們扯著你，跌向你一直堅稱是你的，卻遭Eve駁斥的king size床。

「這不是你的床，Villanelle。這床屬於MI6，」她曾刻薄的聲明。

「為什麼這麼嚴厲，Eve？」你從床起身，步向Eve。「難道我不值得與妳有關的任何一丁點東西？」

你抓住女人們，肌膚觸碰肌膚。床單是冰冷的，人體是溫暖的。你告訴她們用力掐你，因為你試圖去感受事情。

「再緊，」你抽氣，「再緊然後別放開我。」

有人的指甲割傷了你肩膀，有人的指甲抓傷了你背脊，但是你告訴她們繼續。

繼續，繼續，如同那一夜，當你跪在她腿內，頭埋入她膝蓋，Eve對你下達的指令。她搞砸你得體的圓髻時，你沒有反抗，她拉扯你，按壓你，降格你。

「對，」她呻吟，在你髮間的雙手握緊成拳頭。她從不曾好聲好氣的要求事情，對吧？可是對於Eve毫無收斂的盛怒你在乎個屁，因為這是你們溝通的方式。你們用肉體傳遞語言。

你讓Eve在你口中高潮，即便你頭暈目眩，意識矇矓，又差點不能呼吸。但你不會克制，因為這是Eve。你和Eve在一起時會感受事情，而你試圖去感受事情。

「我們不該再像這樣做下去。」幾秒後，Eve阻止你的下巴湊近她。你能感覺到疼痛不斷累積至膝蓋骨。

「像是怎樣，Eve？」

「像是我們之間有著什麼，」她站起來的時候，你放在她大腿的手被揮了開。

「為什麼，Eve？難不成妳感受不到任何東西？」你的雙眼沸騰模糊。Eve沒有回答問題。你知道Eve驕傲得無法承認事實。

「Eve，你還恨我不恨我？」仍然跪著的你輕聲詢問她，然而那張臉，顯露著完全的疏離，甚至沒有打算給你一個提示。

她拉上她牛仔褲和夾克的拉鍊。她背朝你。接著她開始行走，放任你疲憊及半裸，彷彿她想逃離你的整個存在，縱使你們剛才皆深刻的感受著事情。

粗暴的掌心將你推回現實，混亂的親吻把你淹入回憶。你潛進床墊的溼潤。這些是誰的露水？是誰的？是你的？你忙著給人填滿因此你無法辨別。你本能的擺弄你的指和腰。你聽見女人們與你吟聲的合音。

床罩是溼冷的，體液是滾燙的。你令她們高潮在你的舌頭，你的嘴巴，你的胸脯，你的腹部，你的腰身，你的小腿，你的一切，因為你試圖去感受事情。你在她們之間高潮了兩次，也許超過四次，幾乎差點於白色的浪潮內昏厥過去。

你闔起眼睛，額頭貼上某人溼黏赤裸的胸口，同時女人們溫柔的撫摸著你的頭與臉。

「Eve，」你不能自已的輕喚。

你想告訴她事情，然而她的倩影已經開始消逝。

「你為何看起來如此悲傷，親愛的？」其中一位女人的拇指沿著你眼角摩娑。

「因為我沒辦法感受事情，」你低語，想像你正在和Eve感受事情。


End file.
